Naked
by makoto-mai
Summary: [Songfic] A song that describes the situation between a man who thought that his sins would never disapear and a woman that made them disapear... K+K! R&R pleaseeeeeeeee!!!


**Naked**

[**The day woke up with its reddish tones in clouds, the life woke up in the city and the beautiful birds began to sing their sweet melodies giving him the welcome to the new day…**]

_I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

[**Kenshin, wide-awake, laid down in his futón, watching the ceiling of his room, listening to the glad sound that emits the birds. He rises, fixes the room and it is arranged to change his clothes...surprised, he realizes that he is been living in the Dôjo for already two years. It finishes fixing itself and leaves towards the corridor to be with the woman who causes that his sins are more bearable…**]

_But then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_Oh, you've made me trust_

[**They stood there, watching each other at the eyes, trusting that happier times would come for the both of them. A smile settled in Kenshin's lips and slowly approached to a blushed Kaoru. There was something in her that made him feel calm, peacefully with himself... those deep ocean blue eyes made him feel pure…**]

_Because I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

[**An inadvertent hand settled in Kenshin's left cheek; Kaoru's delicate fingers caressed the cross scar, causing Kenshin to feel a chill that ran through his back... how he liked to feel the delicate touch of the woman he loved. While both were lost in their glances, their memories went to the previous day and to the kiss they had shared…**]

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself and let the_

_Covers fall away_

_I guess I never had someone like you_

_To help me, to help me fit_

_In my skin_

[**The colors of the morning were reflected in their cheeks, the deep blue eyes of Kaoru penetrated in Kenshin's soul and he through them could see his own soul, a soul that now lacked the weight of the deaths that his hands and sword had caused all those years back. For her, it wasn't other thing that the soul of a man who had found peace and that was happy…**]

_I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

[**While the minutes happen and the reddish tones of the morning are giving passage to the clarity of the blue sky and the air filled by the scent of the flowers, Kenshin and Kaoru seal their lips in a tender kiss and a promise floats in the morning, the promise of which their souls will be one and of which the love that today unites them... never will vanish…**]

_I'm naked_

_Oh oh yeah_

_Does it show?_

_Yeah, I'm naked_

_Oh oh, yeah yeah_

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby_

_You're gonna see right through,_

_I'm so naked around you,_

_And i can't hide,_

_You're gonna see right through, baby_

**-End-**

~~~~~~~~~~

Wow my first songfic! ^_____^ I just can not believe it! I hope you like it and I'm sorry if is a little…pretentious, let's tell the truth XD

Now, the song is Avril Lavinge's Naked, as you all know, is really pretty and I think it describes very well the situation of our beloved Kenshin, don't you think? O__o?

Read it, enjoy it, and review, it will be accepted all kind of critic (not bomb letters, please ^_~); if you think I should change something, please let me know! ^o^ Ah! And one more thing, excuse my spelling…I'm not so good writing in English ^^' 

Well that's all, thank for reading, see you all around!  Bye! 

Makoto Mai

(omahil@hotmail.com)


End file.
